headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Suffolk County Hospital
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Massachusetts | county = Suffolk County | city = Boston | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Being Human (US) | poi = | 1st = Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) }} Suffolk County Hospital is a fictional medical center featured in the North American adaptation of the BBC television series Being Human. It is one of two primary settings seen on the show and is the place of employment for two of the three main characters, Aidan Waite and Josh Levinson. Description Suffolk County Hospital is located in Suffolk County in Boston, Massachusetts. It's staff includes Aidan Waite - a male nurse who is also secretly a vampire. Aidan took advantage of the hospital's plasma bag supply to satiate his thirst for blood in his ongoing quest to wean himself from drinking blood directly from human donors. This was not always the most ideal situation for a vampire, and many had great difficulty gaining nourishment from cold blood. As the vampire elder Hegemen once said, "We don't drink blood... we drink life". Aidan's friend at the hospital was an orderly named Josh Levinson. Like Aidan, Josh too suffered from a supernatural malady in that he was a werewolf. Josh availed himself of an old abandoned isolation room in a closed down wing of the hospital where he could lock himself up on the nights of the full moon. The room was secured with a thick, iron door, which could only be opened from the outside. Every morning following one of Josh's transformations, Aidan brought him a change of clothes and lets him out of the room. When he wasn't swapping out bedpans, Josh tried striking up a friendship with a nurse named Nora Sargeant. Nora disliked Josh at first, but they quickly developed romantic feelings for one another. In a short span of time, Nora found herself not only a staff member at Suffolk County, but also a patient, when she discovered that she was pregnant with Josh's child. Nora received an ultrasound, which showed a healthy, albeit abnormally large baby. Unfortunately, a stressful situation caused Nora to miscarry. Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You Another staff member at the hospital was a woman named Jenny. Jenny was turned into a vampire by James Bishop, who then sent to kill Aidan. She attacked Aidan and Josh on a stairwell at the hospital, but Josh managed to drive a wooden stake into heart, destroying her. Near the wing which houses the isolation room is an old, closed off corridor. As with any hospital, this section housed the ghosts of many who had died within its walls. Lost spirits, these poor, confused wraiths wander aimlessly, seeking answers to questions scried upon the green walls. Sally Malik visited this wing of the hospital and added her imprint to the growing list of names etched upon the wall. Points of Interest ; Isolation room: The isolation room is a large, abandoned therapy room located on the bottom floor of a closed down wing of the hospital. Aidan Waite discovered it and realized that it would make an ideal location to lock Josh away on the nights of the full moon when he would transform into a werewolf. He broke the handle off the inside of the door so that Josh could not accidentally open it while in wolf form. The first night he put Josh into the room nearly ended in tragedy however when Josh's sister Emily followed him inside. She was trapped in the room just as Josh was beginning to change, but fortunately Aidan arrived in time to let her free. Though she understood that her brother suffered from a violent condition, she was not there long enough to realize that he was a werewolf. Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) Several months later, Josh and Sally brought Aidan to the isolation room after he had been grievously injured by vampire James Bishop. With the help of nurse Nora Sargeant and a patient named Celine, they were able to procure stores of blood to nurse Aidan back to health. Josh used the isolation room that same evening to transform into a werewolf. This time however, Nora Sargeant witnessed the transformation and learned that he was a werewolf. Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You Characters of note Staff * Aidan Waite - Nurse * Josh Levison - Orderly * Nora Sargeant - Nurse * Rebecca Flynt - Nurse * Jenny - Nurse Patients * Cara * Celine Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ---- Category:Massachusetts